


The Turning of Tides

by FrightKnight



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: A Castlevania Fic Featuring Alucards Tears, Action & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Dark Comedy, Drunken Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I Heard You Wanted a Bad Time, Will this boy get happiness? WeJustDon'tKnow.jpg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrightKnight/pseuds/FrightKnight
Summary: [Taking place after S3]It's been months since Dracula's passing. The Sisters Council have begun to grow their army, Trevor and Sypha continue to help what towns they can as Wallachia descends further into chaos and Alucard is left protecting the castle as he mourns his faith in humanity.His faith will be tested as a new stranger dares to enter his castle, and an unlikely bond is forged.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s), Hector/Lenore (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 12





	1. The Cold Messiah

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Craiova isn't canon to the show, I'm just using this city as the base for where the Belmonts used to live near!
> 
> Hi all! I've been super invested in Castlevania recently so I went ahead and created a character for it to mess around with plot ideas, haha. Hope you enjoy! If you like what you're reading or have questions about something please shoot me a comment! Thanks and happy reading!

The sun was beginning to set upon the forest of Craiova.

This much was becoming apparent to the young woman trudging along its empty dirt paths, her eyes fixated on the sky above. What it’s towering trees didn’t block out now greeted her with a foreboding crimson sunset, a feeling of unease hitting the pit of her stomach. She had never been this deep into the Belmont estate, not after the terrible crimes committed against the family and _especially_ not after recent events.

No one had.

It had been months since it’s arrival. The giant ominous castle that had brought nothing but death and misfortune in its wake. The memory of that night still sent chills down her spine. A night of terror, bloodshed, and loss that sent her shaking her head at the mere thought of the memory. The townspeople had claimed its arrival was atonement for the past sins that had been committed in Targoviste. Others wondered if it was the return of the Belmonts to seek vengeance on what was brought to their bloodline. 

Sylvana had known better though. Staring up at that looming silhouette as the world around her burned only to see a haunting black shroud engulf the castle and fade to nothing in the same breath.

That castle had belonged to the vengeful Dracula, and Dracula had finally been slain.

She clutched her cloak around her tighter and sighed. Craiova had come so far from the long months it had taken to bury the bodies of loved ones and repairing what the Church would not after the attack. She herself had lost so much during that time, and now that things had finally felt like they were going back to normal it was all happening again. Frequent visits from the night creatures, townspeople going missing. It was all beginning to become too much to avoid.

She was tired. Tired of death, tired of the destruction, and even more tired of being unable to save those around her. She needed to take action and she knew exactly where to go for it.

The castles silhouette now loomed above the trees. If Dracula had truly been slain that night it meant his castle and its secrets were now open to the world. Secrets that, if she could find them, could give her the advantage she needed against the beasts that threatened her town so many nights. But it also ran the risk of still being occupied by his loyal servants, something she was now becoming quite aware of as she finally found freedom from the forest's holds.

_Surely a few month’s time means that the castle is now empty_ , she attempted to convince herself for the umpteenth time that day. It was what she had tried to convince her mother before leaving hours earlier, remembering the look of uncertainty on her face as she stood on the outskirts of the town.

_‘ Are you sure you want to go, Sylvana? I fear that castle does not bode well for anything that approaches it,_ ’ she remembered her mother's voice clear as day. Once soft, welcoming eyes had been wide with worry as Sylvana attempted to laugh it off like it was just another stroll to the next town over.

‘What else can be done? Our people are stretched so thin as it is, I only want to see what lurks within that could aid us,’ she had shrugged in response, trying to ease her worries. It was to no avail, her mother’s crestfallen face turning away as she tried to hide her tears from her daughter.

_‘Then I pray that you come home in one piece,’_

_If only I could be so lucky_ , she thought grimly as she made her way out, her mother's last words haunting her with every step forward she took. The faint chirps and calls of the forest now seemed to fade and a numbing silence took place, a wave of unease hitting her. Every fiber of her being told her to leave now, go back home while she still had daylight to seek refuge in. But she couldn’t, she _wouldn’t_. Not after she had come this far and with so much on the line.

Then it hit her. 

The familiar miasma of death that she had hoped to never experience again. The overwhelming scent had the hairs on the back of her neck standing up in alert, every fiber in her being trying not to wretch. She dared to venture farther out, covering her face with her cloak haphazardly to avoid breathing more of it in before she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

Bodies. Two corpses strung up on stakes that lead to the entrance of the castle. She stood frozen for quite some time, trying to process what she was seeing. Amidst the decay they had gone through it was obvious that their throats had been slashed, once white nightgowns now in tatters to cover what the scavengers had not yet picked off. 

Despite the summer heat, Sylvana’s skin grew cold with every step closer she took, hand now gripping her sword so hard she was sure she’d left marks in the leather. What the hell had gone on here? Was this the same fate that befell so many of the townsfolk that had gone missing? Would _she_ be the next victim to join them up there?

"Calm down, Sylvie. Remember, show no fear," she whispered to herself as if trying to shush the evergrowing questions in her head. She forced her legs to continue moving to the entrance doors, eager to escape the bodies lest their murderer reappeared. _Show no fear_ , that was what her father had told her before being tossed into a dangerous situation. The thought made her emit a bitter chuckle. If only he could have seen her situation now and could still tell her that in confidence. She shook her head to regain her focus, releasing the vice-like grip on her weapon to bring her hand to the sealed doors and give a hefty push.

No such luck.

She pushed harder, gritting her teeth as she pressed with all her might but to no avail. The result left her briefly forgetting the earlier horrors and instead frowning at the towering doors in frustration.

“Of all the bloody things that could keep me from getting inside…,” she whispered, shrugging softly as she turned away from the entrance and feigned sadness. “I suppose that’s that, then. I can’t say I didn’t try,” she offered to no one in particular, a feeling of relief washing over her that she could leave.

_Unless…,_

The nagging thought left her clicking her tongue with frustration. As much as she wanted to believe that was that, she simply couldn’t. Not when she had the means of science on her side to help her through. She turned back to the doors and pursed her lips, removing the fabric hiding an alchemic tattoo on her hand to bring it to the doors intricate etching. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she pressed her palm against the cool metal and attempted to work her magic.

_Gods help me for what I might find on the other side_ , she thought uneasily as she began to focus her attention on the door. 

It rumbled heavily in protest, a glimmer of excitement filling her as she finally felt the weight begin to give against her. _I can’t believe it’s actually working!_ she thought, unbelieving of her own talents as she took a step forward and felt the doors begin to part. A blast of cool air greeted her, the stale scent of the innards of the decrepit castle hitting her shortly after. She squinted into the darkness ahead, the flood of the red sunset coloring an ominous look into what seemed to be an entrance hall, but her curiosity was short-lived.

The heavy thud of something hitting the grass sent her grabbing for her sword and wheeling around to confront the sudden noise. Instead, she was greeted with a lone basket turned on its side and she cocked her head in confusion.

_What the hell?_ Was all she could muster into a thought before a blur moved in the corner of her eye. She had no time to respond as a hand reached for her throat and sent her crashing through the castle’s entry. She tumbled, hearing her sword skid across the ground before her back connected with a hard surface and the wind was knocked from her lungs.

There was no time to process what was happening. She watched as the mystery attacker kneeled before her, blonde locks falling over his face as he bore his fangs to her. Her breath caught in her throat as he brought his hand to her neck once more, pinning her down and hissing to her protesting figure.

“Were my warning signs not enough?" he growled, her hands involuntarily raising to pry him off of her to no avail. Seeing no release on his grip she brought her knee to his stomach hard, watching as he crumpled beside her and released his hold. She didn’t wait for him to regain his composure. Her haggard breaths filled the air as she pulled a knife from her thigh scabbard and yanked his head back, pressing the knife against his neck with quick precision. 

"Well?" he barked, her body stiffening at his sudden words. "Have you come here to kill me too?"

“If I wanted to kill you you’d already be dead,” she snapped, his golden gaze never leaving hers. In the red light, they looked haunting. This was the first time she had encountered an actual vampire. The creatures that had attacked her home were frightful beasts with monstrous appearances. 

This man was not. 

Had she not been in such peril she would have thought him attractive. With a well-built physique and, although currently feral looking, handsome features she could have even possibly been taken with him. But the way he stared up at her now left her second-guessing any possible attraction that could be had and instead fearing the worst. 

No sooner had she thought that did she hear an unfamiliar buzzing from above, her gaze forced away from his as an unfamiliar light flooded the room and blinded her sight. It was all he needed to break free, throwing his head forward and connecting with her nose that sent her stumbling away amidst a flurry of pained curses. 

When she regained her sight he was nowhere to be found, the fear in the pit of her stomach returning at the sudden disadvantage. She scanned the newly illuminated area, now met with a grand staircase and an architecture that was a creature of the night’s dream. Decked to the nines in many nooks and crannies fit for their need of hiding in the shadows, Sylvana realized very quickly she was fucked.

“For what reason do you invade my castle, Alchemist?” his voice echoed through the room coldly, the question forcing confusion to cross her features. _His_ castle? Surely there was a mistake. 

“This castle belongs to Dracula, does it not...?” 

“No, you’re looking for the castle in the next forest over,” he replied in a snide tone, his voice now in a new section of the architecture. “This castle belonged to my father, I simply protect these grounds from people like _you_ trying to get in. Now I ask again, _why are you he_ -” he repeated coldly, unable to finish his sentence as he attempted to strike her. The whistle of metal slicing through the air caught her first, and only when their blades connected did she fully process his words.

Dracula’s _son_ _?_ There had been rumors, of course. Word traveled quickly around the towns of Wallachia following his demise but none had ever dared to see if it was real and risk not coming back at all. 

“Your father killed my father,” she whispered coldly, unable to stop herself from the feeling of rage growing inside of her. He had been one of the many casualties that fateful night. Craiova’s leading blacksmith, their beacon of protection, and Sylvana’s biggest fan on her journey to learning the world of alchemy as he had so many years prior. And just like that, he was gone and she was left picking up the pieces in his wake.

He looked perplexed, Whether it had been from her being able to block his attack or that he suddenly sympathized with her, his cold gaze softened upon hearing the loss of her father. But as soon as it had come it was gone, and so too was he as he vanished from her sights once more.

“Come and fight me you damn coward!” she cursed as she dove for her sword, knowing her knife would not be strong enough to hold off the longsword he was now brandishing upon his reappearance. 

She was right. He appeared again, sending his sword straight for her before she was able to block it, watching her knife shatter in two at the ferocity of the hit. She retaliated, using the brief distraction to swing at him. He faltered at the brunt of her attack, attempting to keep his distance but she wouldn’t allow it.

She wanted to kill him, she _should_ have just killed him to get something, _anything_ in the form of justice for what had happened. But as they clashed she realized that she had to be smart about things. He was a vampire, he had every means of overcoming her and making her his dinner if she took even one misstep. There was also the worry that even if she _did_ manage to slay him what would stop any other beast from coming in and finishing what he didn’t.

As their blades met once more she gritted her teeth and realized what had to be done, delivering a furious headbutt to his face that sent him staggering back. He didn’t falter this time, and Sylvana watched in awe as his sword floated near to strike her on its own. She raised her hand, summoning what strength she had left to stop its attack long enough for her to move from being struck and instead threw her weight into sending the blade far from his grasp.

“A weapons alchemist…,” the man trailed before sinking against the wall, his handsome features now covered in blood from her attack. He looked spent, unwilling to continue, and instead now waiting for his demise.

Sylvana sighed deeply and dropped her offensive stance in defeat, unwilling to give him what he wanted.

“Look, I don’t want to kill you. I only come to research what information Dracula may have left behind in his books, no more, no less,” she admitted. This seemed to rile him as he rose and started towards her with annoyance in his eyes.

"You humans are all the same. I've heard that song and dance before, and do you know what happened to the last ones that tried it?" he hissed, directing his attention to the door. Sylvana frowned with discomfort at the memory of the corpses. She couldn’t back down, not now. She had to get aggressive.

"Do you expect me to be scared of your threats?" she challenged, now being the one to take a step forward. She kept her sword at the ready to strike if she needed, but with how fast he struck her before she knew it would be futile. It was now all or nothing. He raised a curious brow to her, watching her take another step to close the gap between them. “Please, I need to study the magic that this castle holds. It can save my people from getting slaughtered by the night creatures!”

"You come into my home and demand to learn the secrets of this castle?" he mused, nearing his face to hers as he studied her intently. “The only thing you’ll find here is an early death. You’re better off moving on,” 

“And you think you’ll be safe from them? Your father’s beasts? The people in town? It’s only a matter of time before the Church finds you and put _you_ up on a stake-”

That had done it.

“ _Enough!_ ” he growled, raising a clawed hand to her before doing the unexpected and turning away, clenching his fist angrily. She blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst and watched him pace back and forth, clearly at ends with himself.

"Why should I trust you? You'll just turn on me like the others," he finally asked aloud, a humorous shrug emerging from Sylvana’s lips before she could stop herself.

"I can't speak for the others but at least I'm letting you know upfront that I'd like to kill you," she teased cautiously, rewarded with a grim chuckle. She dared to pressed her luck once more, sheathing her sword before offering a hand out to him in an attempt at peace. “Please, all I’m asking is for a chance, and I will give you one in return, vampire. Do we have a deal?”

The silence was deafening in the large room as he pondered her treaty. Now that they weren’t at one another’s throats it looked like the hall had seen better days. Remnants of what she could only imagine were pieces of Dracula’s last battle littered the area; broken armor, the dust of what she could only imagine were slain vampires, scorch marks from the legendary magician she had heard so much about. 

It looked like hell, but what didn't in Wallachia at this point?

Her wandering gaze snapped back to the man as he turned to face her, his once hardened features now looking weary as he took her hand. She flinched, surprised at how cool it was compared to hers, but shook in agreement to their silent pact.

“I will allow you to stay in this castle and research, but believe me when I say that if you try anything you will be joining the scarecrows outside,” he threatened lightly. It was all Sylvana could do not to roll her eyes at his continuous threats, instead offering a small curt nod to him in agreement.

“So you’ve said, and the feeling is mutual. Now, what do I call you? Or do you enjoy being called vampire?” she asked, a small smirk playing upon her lips. She was sure he was already regretting his decision to let her live, but she couldn’t help herself. Something about seeing his face deadpan at her humor filled her with a strange sense of glee she had not felt in some time.

“Alucard. Alucard Tepes. And what of you, Alchemist?” 

“My name is Sylvana. Sylvana Violantes, the last alchemist of Craiov- Wait, where are you going?” she called as she watched him begin up the staircase, only pausing briefly to answer.

“Were you planning to return to your home tonight and get eaten by the night beasts or shall I show you a room to rest in until dawn? It makes no difference to me either way,” he called, her own expression falling flat at his backhanded invitation. She looked to the entrance, the last remnants of the sun falling to darkness that gave her chills. It didn’t take a scholar to know that she probably wouldn’t make it even halfway before they would be on her. Instead, she scrambled to pick up the broken half of her knife that lay waiting at the entrance, only pausing to see a glimpse of the two corpses that hovered like two haunted guards of the castle.

_Perhaps this was the worse option,_ she thought warily as she caught up to him, inspecting the corridors in fascinated silence. Despite its haggard-looking appearance from what she could only assume was more consequence of the battle against Dracula it was quite stunning.

“This place really is something…,” she whispered absentmindedly as they traversed the halls. She received silence in response, Alucard’s appearance now stiff the farther they continued.

“...It used to be, until the…,” he mumbled, it was so soft Sylvana wasn’t sure she had even heard it. She attempted to match his pace to hear what he was saying but found herself stumbling over the remnants of what looked to be a soldier. 

Gods, how bad had it been here that fateful night?

She had no time to ponder it as he stopped quite abruptly and directed her attention to a study that, while it remained intact, had seen much better days. Half of the wall was blown out, another sacrifice in the battle she imagined. _Where hadn’t they fought at this point?_ she wondered as she poked her head inside to investigate.

“The remains of some of his research lie here, though I don’t think someone such as yourself will be able to use this type of magic,” 

“Are you joking? For an alchemist, this is like finding the philosopher's stone!” she whispered in awe as she dared to step inside, her curiosity boiling over. Books were placed in organized chaos around the room, various notes, and diagrams she was dying to inspect to see what knowledge they could share with her. 

She was in a scholar’s heaven.

“You seem to have changed your tune about dear old dad,” Alucard remarked with a hint of bitterness in his tone as he watched her begin to flick through a particularly inviting book on forging. Her face grew warm at this accusation and she frowned to him.

“You do realize it’s possible to admire a man’s work and understand that he’s not a good person,” she retorted, snapping the book shut. 

Yes, she had held ill will against the king of darkness and yes, she had been ready to send his son to hell to avenge her people not even half an hour ago. But being able to look within the secrets of a man who was clearly ahead of his time? She knew even her father would have been chomping at the bit to do so.

Alucard looked as if he wanted to contest her words but decided against it.

“Well then, enjoy the works of a mad man, Miss Sylvana. I would say it’s been a pleasure, but…,” he trailed, turning to leave. 

“You’re not staying?” she blurted, watching him pause his departure.

“Believe it or not there are more pressing matters to attend to than watch a commoner rifle through things that don’t belong to them,”

“What, like tending to the ghosts that wander the castle?” she murmured to herself, her amused smile fading as she was met with Alucard’s unphased frown. “That...was a joke, sorry,”

“Yes, well, someone has to take care of them,” he uttered quietly as he continued out of the door. His words left more questions than answers for her, a chill running down her spine at the thought that this castle was indeed filled with the ghosts of the dearly departed. “That was also a joke,” he added as he turned to see her silent figure looking around her surroundings very cautiously now.

She scoffed in embarrassment.

“Oh, right. I knew that,” 

“Of course you did,” he responded smugly before departing, his voice carrying through the halls. “I doubt we’ll be seeing much of each other. Don’t stray from the studies and alert me when you’re leaving,”

“Oh, of course. Is there anything else I should do, _my liege_? Perhaps fetch you a warm cup of virgins blood before bed?” she echoed back in a mocking tone, snickering to herself only to be met with silence. It was then she realized he had truly left her and that she was finally able to relax her tense muscles since their disastrous introduction. Her body ached and her head pounded, and yet that wasn't what bothered her most. She felt a pang of regret for her sudden attitude, uttering a small ‘thank you’ into the air before she looked around the open space. It was everything she could have wanted and more, and yet the tugging in the back of her mind knew she would not be able to rest knowing she was not watching over her home.

“I suppose it’s a good thing I wasn’t offered blankets or a pillow,” she thought aloud as she removed her cloak, draping it along the cozy-looking chair that sat in the corner of the room and then her sword beside it. Its golden metal glistened in the dim light, the gold runes etched in with delicate precision now tugged at her heart.

This was the last parting gift from her father and she had no idea what it was capable of other than it saving her life today. He had promised to share its secrets with her when she was ready, but that day had never come, and now it never would. She clutched the book she had been rifling through to her chest and suppressed the wave of sadness following at the memory of him. It wasn’t fair, though nothing in this situation was right or fair. It was simply time to make the best of what she was given and she would be damned if she wasn’t going to blaze through the entire study to find what she was looking for.

“Right. Wipe those tears away and move on, we’ve got work to do,” she whispered to herself before plopping down into the chair, flipping through the pages and beginning her long night ahead.


	2. Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvana uncovers new secrets while traversing the castle's halls, comes to the realization of Alucard's recent past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry it's taken so long to update, this chapter is a bit of a doozy that I hope you'll enjoy!  
> I'll do my best to update at least every other week if all goes well! Enjoy!

Summonings. Alchemy. Raising the dead. If there was a specific field of dark magic one was interested in Dracula had written great lengths about it. Sylvana had spent hours combing through his archives, soaking up all sorts of information that she had only dreamed of once learning. 

She was in heaven.

Her hand reached blindly into her travel bag for the strips of dried goat she had been snacking on throughout her studies only to come up empty. She reached for her bread next, and when she had a similar result she went for her sack of wine.

All empty. 

“Damn it all, don’t tell me I went through my entire ration in one night, how embarassing…,” she murmured as she finally tore her gaze away from the book she had been engrossed in. It was then that she noticed the sunlight peeking through the studies windows and like a spell being broken her body finally reacted. The pain of yesterday’s endeavors had begun to sink in, and with no wine to dull her senses she was beginning to feel it all full force. 

“He sure gave me a run for my money…,” she grumbled while rubbing her aching eyes. She winced as she grazed over the tender marks of her neck and stood, toughing out a pained stretch before looking around the area. Despite its haggard appearance, there had been somewhat of a welcoming air to it last night. Now in the morning light, it felt cold and uninviting. 

_Perhaps it’s best if I take my leave,_ she thought gingerly before snuffing out the small fire she had created in the nearby fireplace. As she began to replace what books she had gone through she grimaced, catching sight of a tired, disordered woman that stared back. “I hope I didn’t look like that around Alucard…,” she whispered with growing embarrassment, running her hands through her cream-colored locks and readjusting her mangled loose braid. Even in the brief interaction she had with him she felt as if she needed to be at her best, always on her toes, something she had currently felt the exact opposite of.

Feeling confident that she had left the study as she had when she had arrived, if not a little cleaner, she headed for the corridors once more. Now that morning had come she could go back home and see how Craiova faired in her absence. The thought alone sent a jolt of worry through her stomach, immediately fearing that the worst had come of her family, but she couldn’t think like that.

_It’s fine, the townspeople are smart_ , she reassured herself as she walked the halls, careful to step over any remaining debris left from months prior. She then remembered that these were also the same people that had almost sent a pig to its death for biting the hand of a child. The thought of this alone had her pace quicken with concern. 

Following Alucard last night she had not realized that there were so many twists and turns. Today however it was becoming quickly apparent that the castle had more to offer than what was seen and she was quickly becoming lost in all its glory. The longer she wandered the more she began to understand why he told her not to leave the study, seeing just how large the castle truly was began to make her uneasy.

“Hello? Alucard?” she called out hesitantly, poking her head into various rooms. 

No response.

_Where is he…?_ , she frowned, questioning his words before his departure last night. How in the world did he expect her to let him know she would be leaving if she couldn’t find him to begin with? 

“You told me to call for you when I was leaving. It would be nice if you, I don’t know, appeared or something!” she called once more only to be met with more looming silence. She gave an irritated sigh, daring to venture into one last room before calling it quits and finding her own way out. 

What she saw made her wish she hadn’t bothered. 

It was a master bedroom, quaint enough that perhaps it had been Dracula’s once. Now the room and its possessions laid in shambles as if the final battle had blown through on its journey throughout the castle. But she knew better. Only the bed remained intact before a towering window and Sylvana’s breath caught in her throat as she dared to inspect further.

Dried blood caked once delicate-looking drapes that lead to an even more gruesome scene on the mattress below. It’s bloodied secrets were hidden only by a sheet suffering the same fate, splotches of rusted maroon coloring a once pristine white and making Sylvana grimace. 

She ripped the sheet off of the bed, only to find two pairs of foreigners clothes laid neatly together while a bow and a sword lay at their sides.

“What the hell…?” was all she could muster as she scanned the tattered remains, her brain beginning to piece two and two together. The blood, the bodies decaying outside, the carefully made Memoriam that she was now invading.

She backed away from the murder scene in horror, inhaling sharply as she backed into something hard from behind.

“I thought I told you only to stay in the study,” the familiar voice snapped, her body frozen in terror as if she were a child caught in the act of a crime. _Relax Sylvie, he would have killed you by now if he wanted to,_ she tried to reassure herself, mustering up what little courage she had to face him.

“I only left because I wanted to tell you I-” she began, anger rising in her tone only to fizzle out as she brought her gaze up to the towering man and paused.

He had been crying.

“Are you alright…?” she asked abruptly, finally finding her voice once more as she inspected his somber appearance. Whatever violent man she had encountered the night prior was now gone, only a miserable shell left in his wake. His hair was now unkempt, still wearing the clothes he had the night before that to her horror, now revealed the scars on his body. She didn’t know how she had managed to miss them but now the old wounds were clear as day and had her raising a careful hand to get a better look. “Your scars-”

“Keep away from me,” he barked, turning away from her touch as if scalded. 

“Don’t be such a child,” she scoffed, rocking on the balls of her feet in annoyance to his coldness. Despite the fear that she had felt over his abrasiveness she dared to reach out to him once more. This time he allowed her to, his empty gaze traveling to the bed as she ran her fingers along the deep mark on his chest.

_What the hell could have done this to him…?_ She thought as she traveled her touch to his wrist. It was more of the same scarring, intricate and precise, traveling up his entire arm. It was no wonder he was so abrasive when she had arrived, a feeling of guilt pinging her softly. It was then that the wheels began to click in her mind. 

“Is that why you killed them? Your scarecrows? Did they kill your father? Did they...hurt _you_?” she asked hesitantly. It was all she could do to manage a small gasp of surprise as he grabbed her wrist and backed her against the bed. The angry beast had returned and he was not pleased.

“I grow tired of your questions and prodding,” he snapped, presenting his fangs to her once more with an angered hiss. “Do you really think someone as weak as your kind would be able to defeat Dracula? Surely you are smarter than that, alchemist,” he seethed, eyes narrowing as he looked down at her startled figure. “ _I_ killed my father, _I_ killed Taka and Sumi and if you continue to waste my time I won’t hesitate to kill you too,”

She could do nothing but stare up in shock, not at his threats, but to his sudden confessions. There had been the tales, of course, of a hunter, a scholar, and the sleeping soldier who would end Dracula’s reign of terror. The fabled stories had run deep within the Alchemist society and Wallachia as a whole but none had ever considered it had come into fruition. Was she really staring up at the messiah so many had praised after Dracula’s passing?

“So you’re the sleeping soldier..?” she uttered softly, turning her face away from his harsh gaze before swallowing her curiosity and offering a light chuckle in response. “Fascinating. I’d be more impressed if you hadn’t used the same threats from last night. Though I’ve heard worse from the Catholics, and I protect them!” she teased warily. Anything to keep her from letting the fear take hold and for him to take notice. There was only so much she could do in her current position, and right now she felt like prey being stared down by a lion. 

He gave a shrewd look at her in response. “Then why continue?”

The sudden question perplexed her.

“ _What?_ ”

“Why continue to aid a group that would sooner see you up in flames than to see you alive?” he asked coldly, his face studying hers as she tried to process his sudden grim curiosity.

“I don’t do it for them, I do it for the people of Craiova,” she started, but shifted uncomfortably at his piercing gaze. “And, well, If you must know, I...I have to keep hope that they will protect my family when I’m no longer able,” she admitted, lowering her gaze to the floor. 

She didn’t trust them, they had never given her reason to when anything that was deemed unholy by the Church was considered witchcraft and tortured for it. Hell, the only reason she herself hadn’t been burned at the stake had been a stroke of luck, if you could call the current Bishop becoming incapacitated by the night horde lucky. With the townspeople losing faith in God and his followers to protect Craiova the current Priest had no choice but to be civil with her.

Alucard loosened his grip on her wrist and turned from her with a look of annoyance on his fine features.

“You’re a bigger fool than I previously imagined if you think they’ll protect them,” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she snapped, the fear of returning to death and destruction sprouting inside her once more.

“You seem like a smart girl, Sylvana. Do you really expect them to save a family that’s associated with dark magic? I’ve seen them kill for less,” he lamented, his gaze traveling to a family portrait that laid in tatters nearby. It was all she could do to keep her hands clenched at her sides and not across his face with a vicious slap.

Damn him. Damn him and his parasitic thoughts. It was all she could do not to bolt out of the room right then and there to run for home and make sure that everything was in order. Instead, she scowled at his stiff appearance and brushed past him as casually as she could in such a tense moment.

“Say what you want, I don’t care. I’m going back home for more supplies,”

“Surely for no other reason,”

“Oh fuck off,” she hissed under her breath, trying to keep the calm demeanor she had been so desperately clinging onto as she gathered her belongings to depart. “Enjoy licking your wounds alone, you miserable vampire. Perhaps you’ll have learned some manners when I return,”

“Perhaps you’ll just do me the favor of never returning at all,” he called to her. She halted at the door to fire something back at him, _anything_ to make his blood boil as hot as he made hers. Try as she might she was left with no rebuttal and to her realization, still no way to the exit.

_Damn that man. Damn him to hell,_ she thought grimly as she put her best foot forward and began her venture to the exit.

-

“C’mon Sylvie, if there had been something wrong the church bells would have sounded…,” 

It had been hours since she had finally departed from the castle’s hold but still found herself fuming over Alucard’s words. Not even being back amongst the welcoming calls of the forest was calming her tense heart as she convinced herself once more that things were fine. Surely if things had been bad she would have heard something by now. 

_‘You’re a bigger fool than I previously imagined if you think they’ll protect them,’_

The thought made her blood boil all over again. What did _he_ know? He was just a miserable old hermit living in his father’s castle.

“His father that he killed…,” she reasoned with herself, remembering the look of despair that had been across his face when she had first seen him. There had been no reason to doubt him, after all, Dracula _was_ dead. To have to mourn the loss of a loved one was hard enough, this she knew already, but the added guilt of being the one to do it...She shook her head, refusing to feel sympathy for such a creature that was able to be so cruel in the same breath.

_Lest we forget Sumi and Taka…,_ she thought warily to herself, shivering at the thought of passing those bodies once more as she left. The fact that he had known them well enough before taking their lives was morbid to her, but the mystery behind their deaths and his scars left her unable to stop thinking about the possible scenarios involving them for a long while. 

“Sleeping Messiah, people will praise anyone these days,” she grumbled as she recounted their interaction once more in an attempt to pry her thoughts from the trio. “ _Keep wasting my time and I’ll kill you too_ ,” she mocked, remembering those piercing golden eyes that sent her heart racing from her cornered position. She had never been that close to a man before, at least not one she wasn’t about to send to the floor in combat. To suddenly be on the other side of the equation had her ears burning in embarrassment. She had to do better if she was going to be around him again. But there was something else there, a new unfamiliar feeling that hid amidst the depths of the others. The more she gave thought to it, the more she found herself flabbergasted at the mere thought of it.

Was she actually concerned for him?

Before she could ponder the notion any longer her attention snapped back to attention. She didn’t know how far she had traveled during her thoughtful trance but she did know that she was now no longer alone.

“Who’s there?” she called out, her body growing tense as a soft rustle from a bush nearby sent her on high alert. She picked up a decently sized rock and chucked it into the shrubbery, listening to her surprise as moments later a pained whine answered in response.

“Ow! What was that for!” an angry whimper followed, a sigh of relief escaping Sylvana as she watched a small figure emerge clutching their forehead. The familiar tan freckled face and large hazel eyes sent her grinning as she watched her little sister step forward.

“Bella! Little rat, why were you hiding in here?” she teased softly, kneeling down to inspect the wound hiding behind wavy black locks. She whistled softly at the noticeable welt that was beginning to form on the young girl’s head. “I knicked you good, huh?”

Bella looked away from her with guilt. “Mum said you’d be coming back this morning so I wanted to scare you…,” she confessed, the pouting frown she had been sporting forming into a playful grin as Sylvana scooped her up and ruffled her wild mane.

“Oh _really_? I don’t feel so bad for that then, or for this,” she smirked before flicking her on the newly made bump. Bella cried in protest, latching onto her head like an angered animal as Sylvana laughed in delight. She could have kicked her shins for all she cared, it was just a relief to see her sister alive and well. As she struggled forward to the outskirts of the town her earlier worries were soon diminished.

Craiova was fine, and so were it’s people.

_Most_ of its people.

Sylvana, gaining her sight back after her sister’s playful attack now noticed that the forest was devoid of anyone else and concern began to take hold once more.

“Why are you out here alone? Where’s mum?”

“Mums right here,” the familiar voice called amidst the trees. A sigh of relief escaped her as Bella hopped off of her and dragged her along the edge of the forest. It was only a matter of time before they reached a small clearing, and Sylvana emitted a sigh of relief.

There kneeling before a grave was their mother, the gentle dark waves of hair that managed to escape her braid now falling loosely over her face as she paid her respects to the dead. She stood and offered a weary, but relieved, smile to Sylvana before patting the dirt from her skirt. “I told you she wouldn’t like that surprise, Bella,”

“Better she be well enough to scare me than not at all,” Sylvana admitted before being embraced in a tight hug. Apparently, the worry hadn’t just been on her side. The wrinkles of concern forming on her mother’s forehead only deepened as she took to inspecting her bruised features.

“What happened? Did something attack you?” she asked gravely, but Sylvana was only able to offer a sheepish shrug in response.

“Oof, a bit of a loaded question, don’t you think? I…” she began while hastily fiddling with her cloak, but trailed off as she watched her sister look into the distance.

There was a new presence nearby, one that sent her embarrassed smile into a tight-lipped frown as she recognized who had suddenly arrived to spoil their reunion. 

Standing at the edge of the town’s gates stood a group of sturdy-looking men donning black robes. Their leader, an intimidating bearded fellow whose remaining hair lay hidden underneath a small cap now scowled at them as she set herself between them and her family.

“Lost your priest, have you?” she cooed, a rumble of annoyance erupting from them in response. The head of the group tossed a heavy hand up to silence them, daring to step up to her smug figure.

“Didn’t think we’d be seeing you again, Alchemist,”

“Stranger things have happened. Did you hear the one about the man that came back to life after three days?” she recalled innocently, watching the man emit a grunt of annoyance at her words. She wasn’t unfamiliar with the looming figure before her, one of the Priests lackey’s that had suddenly been picked up after Craiova went to hell. He was often seen pushing the townspeople around ‘in the name of God’, but to Sylvana, he was just another brute she had no patience for. She made that abundantly clear as she folded her arms to him and raised a brow. “Well? No angry threats for me today, subordinate? You’re no fun,”

  
  


“...The priest will be wanting a word with you, about the castle.” he finally muttered, his demeanor very clear that he was already tired of Sylvana’s pestering. She clicked her tongue with annoyance in response.

“Hard to do when one is excommunicated, don’t you think?” she asked pointedly while directing her mother and sister past the men. Bella took the moment to stare down one of the lankier, scarier looking fellows of the bunch and stuck her tongue out at him before rushing past. It took everything in Sylvana not to emit a snicker before she caught her mother’s stern gaze, offering a tired sigh in response. “Alright, alright. Tell the Priest he will have his meeting after breakfast, I’m tired after the journey back,” she concluded warily, ignoring the unsavory glares from the group as she sidled past. 

Hurrying past the wall separating Craiova from the rest of Wallachia she was glad to be home once more. The streets that were once littered with the corpses of loved ones only a short few months ago now resumed as a bustling marketplace as if nothing had happened. She waved as the merchants welcomed her back, but her attention was fully focused on her mother continuing her hard stare.

“Honestly Sylvana, I don’t know why you test those men,” she sighed.

“Well, someone has to,” she responded lightly, remembering their treatment after the events that overtook Craiova that cursed night. It had been suspicious enough that the current Priest in command had suddenly converted every intimidating-looking criminal to catholicism after the Bishop had vanished in an attempt to heal. It was worse that even the Mayor was now brought to silence to keep the Church content lest they report Sylvana’s gifts to the higher-ups. Something was very wrong in this picture and Sylvana wanted no part of it.

“If it isn’t Sylvana the Brave!” a booming voice now echoed through the morning bustle, causing a sheepish grin to form on the young woman’s lips. Standing a few feet away was a large man with a bushy beard to match his booming voice. Bella broke free from the two and rushed over to him, her grin wide with delight as he towered over her.

“I told you she’d be back, sir mister!” she announced, a hefty laugh erupting from his belly in response.

“That you did, little one. Go on, then, the chickens are waiting,” he called, but before he could finish his sentence she was already on her merry way to wreak havoc on his feathered friends. He was Sir Isaac, but their family knew him better as Sir Mister the Chicken Man. A close family friend to them, he was indebted to Sylvana after she saved his family months prior, and he now did his best to return the favor in her father’s absence. 

She could do nothing but laugh as they watched her sister chase the birds around wildly in an attempt to catch them, feeling a fleeting sense of peace at her innocence.

“Making more bets, I see. Good luck getting her away from those poor beasts now,” she teased, a deep chuckle emerging from him once more.

“Nothing they haven’t dealt with before. Go on then, get settled in and I’ll send her back with some eggs when she’s done,” he offered, looking towards her mother with a warm smile. “Looks like you two’ve got a lot to talk about,” 

“Ah, right…,” Sylvana trailed, a feeling of unease growing within her as her mother said her thanks and they continued on. The remainder of the walk was a quiet one as she pondered how to explain what she had seen, and what she would eventually tell the Priest of her trip. 

It wasn’t long before she spotted the familiar blacksmithing forge sitting beside their home that sent a pang of sadness through her. On any normal day, her father would already be up and hammering away at new tools for the townspeople. Now it sat cold and unused as Sylvana had been too busy to carry on the tradition. 

“Come now, you can’t live off wine and dried goat alone, dear,” her mother called from inside the home, bringing her back to reality as she shook off the sudden emotions rapidly rising within. She shook her head to rid herself of the tears bubbling up. Entering the home, she was immediately greeted with the warmth that the castle had so clearly lacked during her short stay. She removed her cloak and sank into her usual spot at their table, immediately hit with the exhaustion she had been avoiding since breaking her studying trance hours earlier.

Bellas faint laughter rang through the air as she continued her chase and the soft clang of her mother preparing food sent her smiling with relief. She was finally home, away from the bodies and away from the dreaded Alucard.

Her relaxation was shortlived as her mother gave a tense cough.

“So now that we’re alone, how was the castle? Spare no expense, give me all the details,” she added with a nervous laugh. She could hear her earnestly trying to be supportive, but the worry of her travels had clearly kept her up and worrying in her absence. Sylvana tugged at the metal ring on her lip, unsure of how to explain the events that had transpired.

“The castle was...it was stunning,” she admitted, shifting uncomfortably as she continued. “Dracula may have been a mad man but he knew his way around black magic. And the architecture...I’ve never seen something so advanced! It had electricity in _lamps_!”

“And who had the misfortune of running into you?” her mother pressed, Sylvana sighing warily at what was to come.

“...It was...a vampire. He claims to be Dracula’s son and- _Mum?_ ” she called in shock as the sound of her utensil clattered to the floor. She rose from her seat to find her mother staring into space in horror, hands covering her mouth at Sylvana’s words. “Mum?” she called again, her brows knotted in worry as she started towards her.

As Sylvana touched her shoulder she jumped and it was like a switch had been flipped. She now looked upset over her confession. “A _vampire_ ? And that mad man’s _son_ no less? Sylvie-”

“I know! _I know,_ But he’s not a threat, not a big one at least. More like an injured dog,” she tried to reason, but to no avail.

“Do you forget who caused Craiova such grief a few months ago? You could have died!”

“Of course I didn’t forget! How could I when we lost dad?” she snapped, immediately regretting her words. She looked at the empty seat that her father used to occupy and sighed warily. It felt like no matter what she had said it would never be right. “What would you have had me do then? Drag him here and burn him at the stake for his father’s crimes?” she asked warily after neither had spoken for some time. Her mother looked heartbroken at the suggestion.

“That’s not…! That’s not what I’m saying at all! I would never wish such a fate on someone, especially after what befell his poor mother,” she lamented, Sylvana’s attention snapping back to her at these words. 

“What do you mean?”

“Did you never connect the two? Dracula only went mad after the Church burned his wife alive for witchcraft…,” 

“You’re joking,” she whispered, stunned at the sudden revelation. What followed was the immediate feeling of guilt at her taunts to Alucard the night prior. “...well, shit.”

“What did you say to him, Sylvana?” her mother asked point-blank, causing her ears to burn in shame. 

“I may have made a comment or two about burning at the stake…,”

“ _Sylvie_!”

“Clearly I didn’t know or else I wouldn’t have said it!” she protested before throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. All the pieces to the puzzle were beginning to fall in line. His rage, the sorrow he had worn when looking at that portrait. She sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter as she struggled to process it all. “Like I said, he’s not a bad man, just hurt.”

“I should think so after a life like that,” her mother sighed softly, the fear that had once been present in her voice now gone. Sylvana crossed her arms and frowned in thought.

“He also told me that he killed his father, _he_ was the sleeping soldier. But he’s got these other wounds…I’ve never seen something like them before, mum,” she admitted, a look of deep concern filling her mother's face at her words. She opened her mouth to go into greater detail only to jump in surprise as the door flew open and a gleefully bounding Bella joined them, tiny arms stuffed to the brim with eggs.

“Sir mister says he’s sorry for betting against you!” she exclaimed, a wary laugh emerging from Sylvana as she helped her transfer the eggs. One look from her mother told her that they weren’t done talking, but she was quite relieved for the sudden interruption. 

Despite her thoughts being riddled with the new information she had been given she forced herself to push it away for the next few hours. She and Bella shared stories over how the night had faired in her absence while their mother listened with interest over their random squabbles throughout, preoccupied with her own tasks. It was only when the Church bell rang to signal noon arriving that Sylvana raised her tired appearance from the table and yawned.

“Didn’t realize how long I had been here, there’s still so much to do before I set out again,” she announced, attempting another pained stretch before meeting her mother’s surprised gaze.

“You’re leaving so soon? You’ve only just returned!”

“I’ve only scratched the surface of what that castle holds. Plus, the Priest still wants me to find the culprit to the missing villagers,” she added, attempting poorly to bite back at the disdain that followed. Her mother caught on and sighed wearily in response, unable to hide her own feelings toward the church any longer.

“You don’t have to bend over backward for them on our account, dear,” she uttered softly, Sylvana could only shrug her shoulders in response.

“I need to know you’ll be safe when I leave,” she admitted, traveling over to her mother to press her forehead against hers. 

Alucard’s cold words resurfaced in her thoughts once more, the biting fear of not having a home or a family to return to hitting her as her mother brought her in for another long hug. Bella soon joined in, wrapping her arms around her sister before giving an encouraging squeeze.

“We’ll be fine! Mums got me to watch after her after all,” she grinned, receiving a head pat in return.

“That she does, I see I have nothing to worry about,” she smiled, attempting to suppress another yawn and failing.

“At least get some rest before you leave again, dear. You look exhausted,” she started, but Sylvana was already halfway out of the door before she could stop her.

“What was it that dad always said? ‘ _I can sleep when I’m dead!_ ’” she called before making her quick exit, ready to inspect the town. Outside the summer air began to beat down. She made her usual stops, asking the villagers how they faired in her absence and if the night creatures had attempted to storm the gates. To her relief, no one had seen nor heard a thing that night. Some were suspicious of the sudden silence that was gifted to them, others were just relieved for the lul in attacks.

“Sleep well last night?” Sylvana now asked the local butcher how she faired, picking up more dried meat for the next journey ahead. The woman scoffed and began to slice at the goat leg beside her.

“No thanks to that drunk bastard in charge, I swear without you to guide us we’d be dead like the rest of ‘em...er, sorry,” she uttered quietly, much to Sylvana’s discomfort. She was glad to see that her methods had been working; salt on the weapons, keeping holy water at the ready in case there were surprise attacks. But the grim reminder of how much they had lost to get to that point had her regretting the question.

She waved her hand in the air dismissively of the comment.

“Toss in some extra goat and it’s water under the bridge,” she smiled warily, a snort of laughter erupting from the butcher.

“Cheeky girl, go on then,” she smirked before presenting a sizeable pile to her, bidding her farewell before Sylvana made her remaining stops. A handful of basic tool repairs and some town gossip later she found herself at her last stop, a frown falling upon her lips at the sight of the towering church before her.

The building itself was a gorgeous one, with stained glass and an ornate stone structure that was easily one of Craiova’s selling points. Unfortunately, the people it contained were not. The longer she stared the more discontent she began to feel the judgment from those inside. She wanted to turn heel and just deal with the consequences but a firm grip on her shoulder now had her decision set in stone.

“Thought I heard the town praising your return,” a stout man slurred as he stood beside her. She grimaced as the pungent scent of booze greeted her, strong even for the likes of her.

“Oh. Hello Mayor, here to see me burst into flames as I step onto holy ground?” she teased as she watched his drunken stature falter for a moment, only to take another hearty swig of his leather flask before presenting it to her.

“Don’t be silly, I’m here to join you,” he chortled grimly as she took a hearty swig of the mysterious drink, greeted with the sweet taste of red wine. Before she knew it he had looped his arm in hers and had begun to make their descent onto the church. It was shortlived as a gaunt-face man greeted them at the church’s gate, face set in a full scowl at their appearances. 

“Alchemist. Mayor, no need for you to bother stepping on holy ground,” he called in a deprecating tone to the two.

Both Sylvana and the Mayor shared an uncomfortable glance with one another before offering a forced “Priest” in response.

“How did your journey to the castle fair?” he asked shortly, a soft sigh erupting from her as she readied herself for what was to come.

“As fine as one could go when visiting the castle of an undead king,” she admitted, shifting at his cold stare. No amount of alcohol could make interactions with this man tolerable, even with their drunkard of a Mayor attempting to lighten the mood beside her.

“Well, surely it’s a good one considering your return,”

“Yes, _good_.” the Priest agreed sourly, inspecting her marks. “And what of the bodies?”

“The _what_?” she asked, startled at the sudden question. Surely he couldn’t have known about the two strung up already, she hadn't even told her mother of that sight. He cocked his head to the side at her sudden surprise and narrowed his icy grey gaze.

"The villagers. The reason we sent you out to investigate to begin with,"

"Oh! _Oh_ , of course. _Right_. No, they weren't there. Although I would like to investigate the castle further, I believe there could be information on how to combat the night creatures within. Should his Holiness approve, of course" she added, catching the brief look of uncertainty crossing the mayor's face at the mere mention of him. 

“How is the old man doing, anyhow? No one’s seen a glimpse of him since…,” he trailed, offering a nervous chuckle in response. Sylvana was interested to know as well, as far as they had heard he was still recovering after his fatal attack. But it had already been months with the Priest still barking orders under the guise of the Bishop and still no sight of him. It was beginning to make everyone suspicious.

“Still on bed rest, one is not expected to suffer such a fatal attack and walk the next day,”

“Or week,” coughed the Mayor.

“Or months,” Sylvana added quietly.

“Yes well, if you’re finished with your little charades I’ll be going back to speak with the Bishop. You’ll have your answer shortly,” he glared, dismissing the conversation as he turned heel back to the church’s entrance. As soon as the doors shut the Mayor exhaled a sigh of relief, eager to swig from his pouch once more.

“I really hate that man…,” he uttered softly before he and Sylvana took to walking side by side. She smiled, not used to seeing the Mayor in such a state. He wasn’t a bad man, just one that wasn’t prepared for everything that had become of their town, and that was apparent now more than ever. “This reeks of bad news, Sylvana,”

“Well, you _are_ the Mayor, why not demand to see what lies behind those doors?” she offered, receiving a grim laugh in return. 

“Oh to be as young and naive as you are, my dear. The Church operates on a completely different level. If I were to do that I fear how Craiova would fair in its wake,”

“Even with all that’s going on? Targoviste is without an Archbishop and Braile-”

“Braile is halfway underwater and their church with it, yes yes, I know. Perhaps I should rephrase, I fear how _you_ will fair in its wake, young Alchemist. The Church might be suffering now but once it regains power who do you think will be the first to go?” he asked simply, a knot of discomfort forming in her stomach at the sudden seriousness of the conversation. “The Priest might be a thorn in our ass but he’s willing to keep silent over the events once a new Archbishop is chosen. Perhaps to keep his own ass safe or to attempt to become the new Bishop should this one pass. I don’t like it but at least we all come out alive,”

“I see..,” was all she could stand to muster over his words. She had never heard him go off on such a serious tangent before. It threw her for a loop to see the man that could usually be found sleeping off a hangover with the local livestock was now very aware of the suspicious activity going on. But just like that, he was back to his normal self, peering into the leather sack and cursing as he realized he had run out of his alcoholic elixir. 

“Damn it all, it looks like it’s time for me to make my rounds to the bar again. Should the Priest permit your travels I’ll supply you with a horse so that you make it before sundown,” he said, clasping his hand on her shoulder with a rosy smile before bringing her close. “Do try and keep quiet about what we’ve discussed, I’d prefer not to join the past Mayor so soon,” he whispered ominously, his eyes shifting to where they had once stood. Two of the larger subordinates of the Priest stood in their wake them, sending a chill down her spine.

“ _Oh_ , of course, sir. And thank you,” she whispered in return, her blood running cold at how chilling of a man he could truly be just that quickly. The only thing more chilling was the fact that he had been right. _Something stunk about the Priest._

He bid her farewell and watched in thoughtful silence as he greeted passersby on his way to the pub as if their interaction had never happened. Today had surely been filled with many new things for her to think about, new reasons not to trust the church and even more reason to be suspicious of the Priests end game.

Regardless of this news she still found herself needing confirmation of one very important thing that had plagued her since her arrival home. She wandered back to the church gates, ignoring the suspicious stares of the two large men that had been eyeing them moments earlier and raised a brow to one.

“Well, aren’t you going to alert your Master that the unholy one has returned?”

“I don’t take orders from a bloody witch,” the larger of the two spat, an annoyed smile forming on Sylvana’s lips at the comment.

“But you do take orders from an Alchemist, no? Better get on it,” she smirked smugly to the man, watching as he looked to debate taking her on before begrudgingly obeying her wishes.

It didn’t take long for the Priest to appear once more, the lanky man taking to the steps like a foreboding presence and raised a curious brow to her. “Are you so eager to go back to that nest of evil that you waited for me to return?”

“Adorable of you to think I would ever wait for anyone. Did your shining beacon of health come to a conclusion?”

“He will...permit you to travel to the castle once more and explore for any lurking dangers,” he answered carefully, a feeling of relief filling her. 

“Wonderful. With this, I should be able to find more methods to protect the town and perhaps any clues to what might have happened to the villagers, please give him my thanks,” she added, attempting to be peaceful as she beat around the main reason for her asking. “...You will protect my mother and sister if something goes wrong, yes? That was our deal,”

“Dear, sweet Sylvana, is that what concerns you? Just because you have lost your way doesn’t mean we won’t protect those that still have their hearts open to God’s love and protection,” he announced, her smile fading into an uncomfortable frown. 

The sudden realization that she was leaving their safety to a group of religious freaks now made her more paranoid than anything, but it was better to hide behind the church’s doors than nothing at all. This is what she had to convince herself as she ran her hands through her hair and sighed with reluctance.

“Right. Well then, I suppose I should prepare to take my leave before night falls. I’ll be gone a few days at most, hopefully with better news,” she fretted, finding his lurking stare as ominous as his words. He said nothing in return, only offering a curt nod before heading back into the church where Sylvana swore she caught a brief glance of the Bishops robes. That couldn’t have been though, as he was supposed to be on bed rest.

“The Mayor was right, this stinks,” she whispered to herself on her way back home. She wanted nothing more than to storm the church and see with her own eyes the condition of the Bishop. Anything to calm the questions rising with no answers to solve them.

Waiting patiently at home stood her mother and sister who was now enamored with the horse that snorted at her as she neared. It was charming, with a tan brown coat and legs and mane as dark as the night.

“A gift for your travels from the Mayor. Bella has taken to calling him Mud,” 

“It looks like he stepped in it!” she exclaimed, causing a warm smile to emerge on Sylvana’s lips and her worry to fade.

“How original, how about you give him a test ride for me to the forest, deal?” she asked before helping the eager child up on it’s back. She wanted to hold onto her gleeful joy forever, but with the entrance to the forest rapidly approaching it was going to have to be enough for her during her stay at the uninviting castle.

Part of her worried that Alucard truly didn’t want her to return, that perhaps the peaceful man she had met briefly was gone for good and only his anger remained. She didn’t blame him if it did, at this point she’d be happy if he even opened those giant metal doors again. 

As if sensing her doubts her mother nudged her, presenting a small basket she had been hiding during their short walk and smiling. “I may not agree with the decisions his father made but if he’s suffering like you said...be kind to him, Sylvie. You never know when you might need his help,” she added, opening it to find some of her homemade ointments and various items from the market. 

She scoffed at the idea of ever needing his help, she sooner believed he would watch her get eaten alive then aid her. But her mother’s earnest smile made her smile back in return, giving her a quick peck to her forehead before scooping Bella off the horse in a vigorous hug.

“You always were the best of us, mum, and you,” she smiled before easing Bella down to the ground with a soft smirk, “You take care of mum, and when I return I will have much to teach!”.

Bella’s eyes lit up at this, eager to follow in her sisters footsteps.

“Really? Promise?”

“On my heart,” Sylvana nodded before easing herself up onto the horses back. It was bittersweet to leave them once more, sending one last wave to them before taking off

for the castle once more.

But she needed answers, and she needed to make peace with Alucard.

  
  



End file.
